Even In Death
by greenswind and cheesedude
Summary: He didn't want her to go. But she did... twice. He tried to mend his heart... but he failed. Then he was offered a place amongst the lowest of the low... and he accepted. Based on Evanescence's song Even In Death
1. Prolouge

**Howdy! I'm back. Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories lately. High School mixed in with a phase of writer's block can do something to a person. This story is mainly about one of my OCs, Zerzee. It takes place in between the second and third Bionicle RPGs in the Unity, Duty, and Destiny forum. If you're confuddled, check out the forums. I SHOULD finish this one. And another thing, I do not do yaoi, so if something seems that way, it isn't.**

**Calin, Zerzee, Kyro, Typhere, Lysila, and Tammasil © me**

**Bionicle © Lego**

**Tay © Kita**

**All the other Toa Vana © their respectful owners**

--------------see the pretty divider?-------------

_I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. It was an accident, I swear! I only wanted to help people. I didn't want anyone else to feel the pain that I have had to deal with. _

_She was the one. I knew it by the way she looked at me; the way she smiled at me. But once again, fate separated me and my love. Maybe I am not destined to love. That is hard to accept when my brother and sister Toa have almost all found love. Lysila and Typhere have each other. Kyro has Onua. Calin has been having weird dreams about some vampire chic._

_Why me? Why am I the one who had to suffer through this? From what my sisters Kyro and Lysila have told me, Tammasil was killed within hours of her kidnapping. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Then there was Tay. Sure, we only knew each other for two months, but our love was pure. In fact, her last words were, "I love you." _

_How did my Tay die, you wonder? She was poisoned. It was slow acting, so she suffered a great deal during the time period. There was no cure. After her death, I dedicated myself to finding that cure. That's how it all began………_

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" asked the ebon haired Toa.

"Positive," answered his brother. "I am sure of it this time."

The black Toa snorted. "That's what you said the last five times. I think it's time you gave it a rest, Zerzee. You're wasting your life in this damp dark room."

Zerzee frowned. His brother reached out a hand. "Hey, it's okay to miss her. She was a good girl. Your heart can heal. It's done it before and it can do it again."

"But how many times can it do so?" asked Zerzee softly. He turned to his brother. "Tell me, Calin, how do you know this? You've never loved!"

Calin's face darkened. "I'm sorry that I don't know how you feel," he said bitterly as he turned to the door.

"Calin, wait!" said Zerzee turning around quickly. Unfortunately, his arm bumped into a beaker of energized protodermis. The strange substance flowed off the table on which it was positioned and melted the test tube containing the anti-venom. Zerzee's gasp and an explosion made Calin turn around.

What he saw was only smoke and sparking electricity. "Zerzee? Zerzee!" he called frantically. He waved his arms to disperse the smoke. "Zerzee?" the black toa called again. This time, he heard a response.

Zerzee was on the ground coughing up blood. Calin rushed to his side. "Zerzee! Are you all right?"

"…"

"Okay, you're right, that was a stupid question. Come one. We need to get you to help," Calin said, picking up his brother.

"You won't be taking that thing anywhere," said a dark voice.

"What?" yelled Calin…… then the world went black…

* * *

**A/N: yes, it is short. I suffer from asperger's syndrome, so that's why things may seem funky sometimes. I'll try to update regularly. Ya know, review help motivate me, so why don't you push that beautiful blue button down there.**


	2. Five Months Later

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 1:**

**Chapter 1: Five Months Later**

The Toa of Ice walked cautiously down the narrow, dark street. He knew that the Dark Hunters were after him. He had been witness to a kidnapping that the Hunters were responsible for. Worse, they knew he had seen.

_I have to get away from here_, he thought. His mind wandered back to the girl he was leaving behind. She was a Toa of Water. He had to leave… so she wouldn't get hurt. A sharp sound in front of him, bright the Ice Toa out of his thinking. A dark shape landed on the ground in front of him. The Toa gasped in fear and drew a sword.

The figure rose to his feet. He wore a black traveling cloak. The cowl fell back. The Ice Toa sighed with relief. It was a brother Toa. "Don't attack," the stranger said softly. "I know a place where you'll be safe."

The Toa of Ice nodded and followed the stranger. "What's your name?" he asked cautiously.

The strange smiled sadly. "I cannot speak it," he said. He ran a hand through his brown and green hair. "So, you're in a lot of trouble, isn't that right?"

The Ice Toa looked around cautiously. "Yeah; I saw the lord of the island kidnapped. I can't afford to die. I need to find my brothers."

The strange brunette cocked his head. "Why can't you afford to die yet?"

"I have a girl waiting for me back home."

The stranger stopped. His face had a look of horror for a split second, and then went back to smiles. "Oh really?" he asked, resuming pace. He led the Toa of Ice down a dark alley-way. He raised a cloth covered hand. "We're here," he said.

"And it's about time, Elegy," said a voice. The two looked up to see a woman on a fire escape. "You take forever. Is he the one?"

The man named Elegy nodded. "He's the one who saw us."

The Toa of Ice took a step back in horror.

"First, never trust anyone," said Elegy, and started to remove his cloak.

The Toa of Ice looked around frantically. The woman was blocking his path from behind while Elegy stood in front of him. He noticed that one of her arms was mechanical.

"Second, not all of us Toa are friends."

The woman reached behind a trash bin and pulled out a squirming figure. She smiled at the Toa of Ice's distraught and brought a knife to his lover's neck.

"And third…" Elegy didn't finish, because the Toa of Ice panicked and punched him.

"Naughty, naughty," smiled the woman, pushing her dagger a little more into the Toa of Water's neck. "What should we do with them, Elegy?"

Elegy stood up, wiping blood off of his mouth. His cloak fell off and a dark shape shot forward and wrapped itself around the Ice Toa. A wicked grin crossed his face. "Kill the girl," he rasped. "Let him see his lover die, and let him know that it was his entire fault."

Elegy's partner grinned. She liked his plan.

"No!" shouted the Toa of Ice frantically. "Please! No! I'm the one you want! Take me! Don't hurt her!" Tears were running down his face like a waterfall. The thing around him tightened, making him gasp for breath.

"Ah, I wasn't finished yet," smiled Elegy. "Once she's dead, I'll finish him off. Death by venom or by constriction? Hmmmmmmmmmm…Which do you want, Lariska?"

Lariska got a sly look on her face. "Venom. It'll be slow and painful."

Whatever was left in the captive's face had vanished. A second later, two different screams erupted from the alley-way.

Elegy and Lariska exited the alley a little later. The former was rubbing his cheek where he had been punched. "Ow, that actually hurt," he grumbled.

"You should have been more alert. I'm surprised," replied Lariska. She smirked. "Your little mouse eaters were hyper though. What did you feed them this morning?"

Elegy shrugged. "They feed off my thoughts, you know that." He neglected to say what… or who… he had been thinking about.

"The Shadowed One is gonna have our hides," Lariska groaned. "We had to kill, like, five other Toa to get to the girl. We wanted them weakened, not totally obliterated."

"I see no difference," said the emotionless male hunter.

Lariska turned and slapped him across the face. "You may be the Shadowed One's pet, but you've only been with us for five months. You have no idea what happens when you do something wrong!"

Elegy noticed that she was absent-mindedly rubbing her mechanical arm. _It doesn't matter_, the hunter thought.

_We are hungry_ said a voice in Elegy's mind.

_Don't worry_, he replied. _You'll have dreams in an hour or so_.

_But... Mhera won't stop talking about food! Can't you just give us a tidbit of emotion?_

_Please? Oh! Some thoughts about that girl you like! Yes, we love those!_

_SHUT-UP!_ Elegy thought furiously. _I told you NEVER to mention her!_

_Sorry, _said the two voices. _But… you're no fun, Zerzee.

* * *

_

**A/N: Awwwwwww... only one review? Oh well… I'm not sure how long this will be, but it'll have more missions, and some of Z's personal time. **


	3. Signs of a Curse

**Hello! Welcome to this week's instalment of 'Even in Death'!**

**Chapter 2: Signs of a Curse**

The other three Toa of the original group found their dead comrades in the morning. They went into a frenzy and became suspicious of everyone; and it just so happened that Lariska and Zerzee's boat didn't leave for another two hours. The two were sitting in a café, watching the Toa of Metal accusing a visiting Xian with amused expressions.

"Did you see who killed them?!" he was screeching. The Xian was frantically shaking his head. The Metal Toa swore and let the confused Xian leave… which he did eagerly.

Lariska gave a small laugh and took a swig of her drink. She and Elegy were disguised as a 'happy couple'. Her red hair was dyed black and tied into a braid. Her normal cloths were replaced with a summer dress. She hid her mechanical arm with a flesh covered glove.

"You know, 'dear', you look absolutely _coughridiculouscough_ beautiful in green," Zerzee muttered over the brim of a glass of some alcoholic beverage.

"You look no more stunning than I do," replied the female Hunter.

In fact, the male Hunter was dressed in a fancy suit that matched Lariska's dress. His brown hair was now blonde. He also wore his black traveling cloak. Zerzee chuckled and took a sip of his drink. He made a face as he swallowed it.

"If you don't like alcohol, then why do you drink it?" hissed Lariska. The Toa of Metal was now harassing a group of Le-Matoran.

"Takes away certain memories," came the muttered reply. There was a rustling under his cloak. Lariska's eyes widened.

"Keep those mice eaters under control," she whispered.

"They're edgy. I don't know why," Zerzee whispered back.

"Excuse me, but did you see who murdered my brothers and sisters last night?"

_Crap _thought the two hunters. The Toa of Metal was now interrogating them.

Lariska could her partner was about to panic, so she said sweetly, "No, honey. I hope you do find out who did that terrible crime." She turned to Zerzee. "Come on, 'sweetie'. The boat leaves soon."

She reached over and grabbed Zerzee, then dragged him out of the café leaving a very confused Toa of Metal behind.

The Toa sighed and started to ask around some more, then noticed a strange piece of cloth on the seat that the man he was asking was sitting on. It matched that of his Ice brother! Rage filled him and he started after the couple.

* * *

"The boat doesn't leave for an hour and forty-five minuets," hissed Zerzee. 

Lariska grinned broadly. "I know, but I left 'evidence' for our metal friend."

Zerzee gaped at her as they entered their hotel. "But… but you said that we weren't supposed to kill all of the Toa!" he protested.

"I got a letter this morning from the Shadowed One. He wants all of the resident Toa gone," said Lariska and she dashed into her room to change and grab her belongings.

Zerzee huffed and entered his own respective room. He slipped out of his cloak and tugged his fancy shirt off of his body. He looked at himself in a mirror. There he stood. A freak. Not because of his red eyes or his shadowed face. No… it was more of the two snakes than grew out of his back…

_Zerzee! Your shirt's stuck on my head! _whined the snake on the left. Her name was Mhera. She whined a lot, but when in a good mood, she loved to cuddle with her master. Her fangs produced a paralyzing venom to make her victim quit struggling while she squeezed it to death.

_Zerzee! Can you PLEASE tell Mhera to shut-up? _Called Mhera's brother, Vorn. He was highly venomous, and Zerzee learned not to snap the serpent's tiny sting of a temper.

_I want you BOTH to shut the hell up! _screeched Zerzee as he removed his shirt from Mhera. He reached into his bag and pulled out his Hunter uniform. The fabric was light and stretchy, so it was easy for his symbiotic partners to slip through the holes in the back. Zerzee quickly changed into the rest of his clothes.

As he was slipping into his gloves, he noticed something on his hand. There were seven different red blots on his palm. Frowning he finished pushing on his fingerless gloves. He then went into the hallway to meet his partner.

* * *

"What took so long?" demanded Lariska. She was fully dressed in her Dark Hunter attire and had her bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Mher and V were arguing," was Zerzee's reply. He cocked his head and grinned. "Hey, I thought that women were supposed to take longer than men in most situations."

Lariska huffed and slapped his still sore cheek. The two went into the hotel lobby and turned in their keys to a scared desk clerk. Then they went outside.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" came a scream. The Hunters looked up and saw the Toa of Metal from earlier leaping down from the door frame.

Lariska and Zerzee exchanged a look, and readied themselves for battle. The Toa came at Lariska first. He swung his Morningstar at her face. A grin crossed his face… then it vanished as Lariska did. She jumped and flipped behind him.

"Elegy! We have to go NOW!" she screamed at him. The other two Toa were coming.

"Take those two," Zerzee yelled. "I'll handle Mr. Metal here." Lariska nodded and met the oncoming 'heroes' with a flurry of daggers.

Meanwhile, the Toa of Metal charged at Zerzee again. "You killed my brothers and sister," he growled.

Zerzee ducked under the Morningstar. Mhera hissed and wrapped herself around the handle. Vorn, meanwhile had gotten scratched by one of the spikes adorning the mace. He was wavering woozily.

_Hurts_ he said telepathically.

Mhera managed to jerk the Morningstar from the Toa of Metal's grasp. He screeched and ran toward Zerzee. Then he stopped, suddenly. Blood began to run from his mouth and he collapsed. There was a throwing knife embedded in his heart. Zerzee casually walked forward to retrieve his knife.

"Why…" asked the dying Toa. "Toa are… supposed… to help… the help… less…"

Zerzee looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'm Unforgiven." Then he got up and walked to Lariska who had already finished off her two foes. The tow exchanged a glance, then headed to the docks. Their boat was arriving soon. But Zerzee never noticed that and eighth drop of blood had been added to the collaboration on his hands…

* * *

"Damn," Zerzee muttered. 

Lariska poked her head through the bathroom doorway. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"This blood… it won't come off," spat the irritated Toa of Poison. He was rubbing his hands furiously under water in the bathroom on the ship.

"What do you mean?" frowned the female Hunter as she walked in and grabbed Zerzee's hands.

"It's like a tattoo. It isn't coming off, no matter what I try!" Zerzee said frantically.

_Rana._

"What did you say?" whispered the confused Hunter.

"Hm?" said Lariska.

"Uh… Mhera and Vorn," replied Zerzee.

"I'll leave you to your pets," Lariska waved. She left her partner to talk to his strange creatures.

_What do you mean by Rana?_ inquired Zerzee.

_Rana. It means 'half-life' in Matoran_ said Mhera.

_It comes with many gifts… like us and the ability to see angels. But there is also a curse _added Vorn.

_What do you mean by 'curse'?_ thought Zerzee bitterly.

_Well... every drop of innocent blood you spill, one drop from the origin being stains you hands. Think of it as a scar… only one that can't go away… ever… ever…

* * *

_

**What do you think of this week's installment? Please note that all flames will be ignored and used to make cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle… otherwise… all of this would be cannon.**

**Reviewer replies:**

**Hordikanui: It's okay that you didn't comment on the Prologue. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Saya: Heh heh… Lariska doesn't like it when you chew on her arm. And the name 'Mhera' came out of nowhere. It's truly a coincidence that were both have a character with the same name. **


	4. Even in Death

**Hello y'alls! Here's this weeks installment of 'Even In Death':Chapter 3! Sorry, but it's a filler chapter. Emo warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Evanescence's 'Even In Death'. Zerzee, Mhera, and Vorn are mine, however. So is the guy at the end of the chapter. His name won't be given until later. Oh! Also, Tay belongs to my fellow RPGer, Kitanga.**

**Chapter 3: Tears and Blood Fall**

_Zerzee's eyes flickered open. "Wh… where am I?" he muttered. It had been the first time he had been awake since the 'accident', as he referred to it. At least… the first time that he remembered. _

"_You are in the main fortress of the Dark Hunters. You've been a coma for two months," said a voice._

_Zerzee turned to see that it came from a woman sitting in a chair next to his bed._

"_And now that you're awake and aware, I can quit baby-sitting you," she grinned._

"_What do you mean?" the Toa asked weakly._

"_I can't really explain it," said the woman, turning in the doorframe. "But the Shadowed One wanted you kidnapped."_

_Kidnapped… that brought a memory to life. "Where is my brother?" Zerzee asked darkly._

_The woman shrugged. "Last I saw, he was on the ground bleeding."_

_Zerzee's heart sank. Calin was hurt…or dead? He wasn't sure. His head hurt though._

"_What is your name?" asked the Toa._

"_Lariska," replied the woman. "Oh, a piece of advice: you can walk around and stuff… but don't look in a mirror. I must inform the Shadowed One of your condition." Then she left, leaving the Toa with even more questions._

_Confused, Zerzee crawled out of his bed. His back felt unusually heavy. 'Why doesn't she want me to look in a mirror?' he wondered. He looked around his room. There was mirror, but he couldn't see into, because of its position. Curious, he walked over to it… and screamed._

* * *

Zerzee's eyes flashed open, ending the nightmare of when he had first come to this damned place. He darted out of bed, ignoring the sleepy protests of Mhera and Vorn. He dashed into the bathroom adjacent to his quarters, and opened a drawer. In it was a knife. The Toa of Poison reached in, grabbed the knife, and slit it over his left wrist. 

Tears began to fall from his face as he watched the blood drip to the floor.

_Zerzee? _asked Mhera softly. _Did we do something wrong?_

_No _replied the sobbing Hunter. _Not you. It's me. I… just wish there was something I could have done._

_There is_ said Mhera, cuddling under her master's chin.

_You have to first stop cutting yourself _started Vorn, wrapping around the knife and putting it back into its drawer.

_Second, accept the fact that's she's gone. You weren't around when Tay was hit by the dagger. There was nothing you could do. She made that sacrifice to save her friend… Kali, wasn't it? _added the constrictor.

Zerzee nodded slowly, tears and blood still flowing. Vorn slithered over to a pile of washcloths, grabbed one in his mouth, and handed it his master. The Hunter muttered a soft thanks to his symbiotic partner and pressed the cloth against his bleeding wrist.

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone. I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong. Moonlight on the soft brown earth leads me to where you lay. They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home," sang Zerzee softly.

Mhera cocked her head. _What's that?_ she asked.

_It's a song Kyro used to sing… back when we were still Toa Veera _replied Zerzee. _She said it was about two people who love each other. And even though one of them died, their love never falters._

_Can you sing all of it? _inquired Vorn.

_You know I suck at singing _laughed Zerzee.

_No one will hear you, if you think-sing it. Wait a second! ZERZEE! You were thinking about Tree-speak again, weren't you? _hissed Vorn.

Zerzee smiled inwardly. Then he started the song over.

_Give me a reason to believe  
That you're gone  
I see your shadow  
So I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
Leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me  
But now I'm taking you home _

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love  
Oh my love  
But no words can hold me from your side  
Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you  
Anymore than I do

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you  
Anymore than I do

People die..  
But real love is forever

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island where Zerzee and Lariska massacred those Toa from the previous chapter…

The Ta-Matoran Law-enforcement officer looked at the strange being who had come to help, since all the resident Toa were dead.

His black hair was wickedly long and pulled back into a ponytail. His red and black armor was scratched and pitted. But it was his face that captivated the Matoran. There was a long scar running the length of his face.

"Um… are you sure you aren't associated with the Dark Hunters?" asked the scared Matoran.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you," laughed the stranger.

"So, you'll help us until another group arrives?" the Matoran inquired hopefully.

The Toa got down on one knee and looked into the Matoran's orange eyes with his own yellow. "I swear by Mata Nui that no harm will befall your home."

**WHY! Doesn't anyone love me? Only one review that I had to bribe with cookies? -sobs- Oh well... **


End file.
